emeraldcanticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Vaylor Brightsong
In his former life, Vaylor Brightsong was a young wandering harpist in the kingdom of Verandon named Vann Bralent. Vann traveled between the various emerald cities playing wonderous songs for the lords and ladies and attending banquets and tournaments to provide entertainment. He lived well for his duties, but his favorite songs were the ones he played in the taverns and pubs in the land as he traveled. The way the locals and peasantry reveled and danced to the tunes of great heroes, the way they wept and sang along to songs of great sacrifice filled his heart with joy and purpose. So it was when Nurgle came to Verandon's various cities and razed them that Vaylor sat with the commonfolk and continued these songs. As the various people perished to the plagues of Nurgle, as the sieges took more and more, it was Vaylor's songs of true might and strength that kept them fighting to the last. But when he knew his day was his last, as suddenly as he blinked, he was someone else, somewhere else. Christened a Knight-Heraldor in Sigmar's new army of Stormcast Eternals, he returned for vengeance against Chaos in the Realm of Ghyran as a member of the Emerald Canticle. Battle after battle he fought with his new brothers and sisters against the horrors and abominations of Chaos, and city after city were liberated from its grasp. But something ate at the man, some songs long forgotten began to creep into his mind. Following a defeat in battle, Vaylor was thrown upon the Anvil of Apotheosis. After moments of agony and striking he found Sigmar's hammer stopped ringing, and the Six Smiths followed suit. Silence, a sound he truly despised, consumed him. After what felt like an eternity the silence broke as Sigmar sighed. Another blink and he was in a cell, stripped of his Sigmarite wargear and left alone. What grave sin he had committed he knew not, all that he could do was hum his old songs and wonder until he grew curious enough to test the gate to his cell, and to his surprise it was unlocked. Vaylor stepped forward into the room and found a chest full of freshly forged Sigmarite wargear and a wonderous harp laying idle. He knew Sigmar had given his blessings to pursue his journey and resolve the song in his heart. Vaylor donned the gear and set forth into the mortal realms with his mighty harp and throat, seeking to bring the Song of Life to all who would hear. To the downtrodden warriors who stood atop their bastion against Chaos they might find some wandering note over the hill to grant them a measure of stength and resolve, sometimes in the midst of fighting bloody berserkers a tale of inhuman valor would set upon the battlefield and the men would rally atop the sound of strings, and others thunder would strike to the melody set forth from a harp in the distance.